


Innocent?

by Pixiesworld



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chapter 2 is dub-con, chapter 3 is a redo of chapter 2 without the dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesworld/pseuds/Pixiesworld
Summary: Peter gets chosen as Tony’s personal lab assistant. Tony takes care of his boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Peter couldn’t believe his luck, when out of all the students in New York,  _ he _ was the one  _ Tony Stark _ picked for his special apprenticeship program. It came with a grant for the school year, saving Aunt May thousands of dollars, lab time  _ with _ Tony Stark, unlimited resources to experiment with, and a weekly salary that, while small, was more than Peter had ever received before.

When he walked in that first day, he stuttered the entire time he tried to speak. Mr. Stark was just larger than life! But all he did was smile and try to set him at ease. He brought him to the lab, showed him his station, and had him fill out all the pesky paperwork this entailed. He could tell already that this was going to be a great year.

A couple weeks in, he tripped going into school, and poked a hole into one of his sneakers. He had already spent that weeks pay on groceries, so he would have to wait a week to replace them. At school, they teased him, calling him Peter Poorer, but that wasn’t really anything new. When he went to his apprenticeship, he was just happy Mr. Stark didn’t mention it. The next day, though, when he went back, he was surprised to find a brand new pair of Nikes in his size waiting at this station. He looked over at Mr. Stark, who barely looked back at him and just nodded for him to put them on. He had Dum-E get rid of the old pair. 

A couple months in, winter had come to New York with a vengeance, and Peter started doubling and tripling up his layers. Even with his pay, he just didn’t have enough to buy a good jacket and still help Aunt May. After about a week of the cold temperatures, he came in to find a brand new, thick jacket, waiting at his station. He looked over at Mr. Stark, and he just shrugged, like it was nothing.

About a week after that, he came in with his stomach rumbling, he was so hungry. Aunt May had been sick and couldn’t go to work, so he had given her all of his money for rent, and there wasn’t enough left for a lot of food. He had enough to get by, he was just left hungry a lot. Mr. Stark must have heard, because the next thing he knew, he was being led out of the lab to a little break room he hadn’t even known existed, and treated to a buffet of Chinese food. Again, Mr. Stark didn’t say anything, but after that, it became a regular thing for him to be fed while there.

About three months in, he was starting to wonder if he would ever actually have a conversation with Mr. Stark. They never really interacted, except some small talk while eating. But he wanted to learn from the man. He was a genius! He was struggling with one of his experiments, that just wouldn’t do what he wanted, when suddenly he felt arms come around from behind him.

“Here, Pete, if you move  _ this _ , over to  _ here _ , it should work,” Mr. Stark’s voice could be heard from directly behind him as he moved the piece. And sure enough. It worked.

Turning around, with a thank you on his lips, he realized how close Mr. Stark was to him. He tripped a bit, with his arms surrounding him, and mumbled a small ‘sorry’ into the man's chest, as his face got red and he ducked over to the side of the table.

“No big deal, Pete. You’re so small, it’s nothing!” Mr. Stark smiled at him.

After that, Mr. Stark came up to him more and more, helping him with this or that, or just examining what he had done on his own. He always got really close, touching Peter, and he was starting to get a weird feeling. But this was Mr. Stark. He wasn’t one of those weird, dirty old men. The news would have heard about it and reported it if he was!

Christmas that year, he came in to the lab and found a veritable mound of gifts at his station. He turned to Mr. Stark, who was right behind him with a smile and a glint in his eyes, to say he couldn’t accept all of that.

“Nonsense, Pete! This is nothing! I’m a billionaire. Besides, I like taking care of my boy!” Mr. Stark said a bit huskily.

His boy? Okay, umm, that was a bit weird. But whatever, rich people were eccentric. Besides, at this point, Peter didn’t know what he would do without Mr. Stark. Anytime he needed anything, it was just there, waiting for him in the lab. He never went hungry anymore. His aunt’s eyes were losing that pinched look. Life was finally going good. Even the kids at school were treating him better, since he had started wearing clothes that he would find at his station and using the tech that Mr. Stark would just  _ give _ him.

One day, at the beginning of spring, he came into the lab upset. You could tell he had been crying. Mr. Stark just cocked his eyebrow and opened his arms. Peter hesitated, but then willingly went into them.He couldn’t remember the last hug he had gotten that wasn’t by Aunt May.

“What’s the matter kid? Anything I can do?”

“No, Mr. Stark, I couldn’t ask for your help! You’ve already been so good to me!”

“Hey, you’re not asking, I’m offering. What’s going on?”

“Aunt May lost her job.They downsized at the hospital. She only has another week left and then she’ll be unemployed. We were finally not struggling. I don’t know what to do!”

“Shh, shh. I’ve got this. Just so happens, I was thinking about starting an employee healthcare center here. Think your aunt would want to work for me too?”

“Really?! Mr. Stark, you’re amazing!”

“Please, call me Tony. I feel like we’ve gotten a lot closer.”

“Su-sure, Tony. I feel it too.”

With that, Mr...Tony, squeezed Peter a bit tighter, and then lifted his head and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks. Then he kissed him on his mouth.

“Uh, Tony?”

“Shh. It’s okay,” he replied as he started rubbing his back. “I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

“O-Okay.” It was just a peck. Probably an older generation thing. He went back to his station, did his work for the day, ate dinner alone because Tony had been called to a meeting, and went home to tell May about her job offer.

The next few weeks were even better than the prior months. May's new job paid even  _ more _ than her last one, she didn’t have to do the overtime anymore, and Peter got a bunch of new things from Tony. Then one day when he was in the lab, Tony came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders, leaving no space for him to move. He had to admit though, the massage felt nice. He cocked his head to the side, giving Tony more access, when instead of a hand, he felt lips on his neck, a tongue reaching out to lick, a mouth sucking his skin in. He gave a startled yelp and twisted around somehow, holding his hands up.

“Uh, Mr. Stark? Tony?”

“I can’t hold back anymore Peter. I want you. I need to have you.” The look on his face was intense, but - 

“I’m sorry, Tony. I’m really flattered, but I’m straight.” It may have felt good, but anybody would have felt good. He was an eighteen year old boy! Tony just raised his eyes and stepped back, holding his hands in the air. He smiled and said, “Okay, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. But the minute you  _ do _ want it, you’re mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's in the tags but be mindful that this chapter is kinda dub-con. If you're not into dub-con the next chapter is the one you'll want to read because that one is 100% eager consent.

From then on, every time they saw each other, there was touching. If he was sitting at his station, Tony would come up and give him a neck massage. If they were walking next to each other, Tony would throw his arm around his shoulders, or brush up against him while they walked. If he ducked away, Tony’s mouth would tighten, and he’d be short with him for the rest of the day. But if he just let it happen, the next day there would be something waiting for him at his station. So he stopped ducking away.

After a few weeks, when Tony was giving him a neck massage, he stepped closer, and Peter could feel his hard cock pressed against his back. But he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want Tony to be cold with him, he hated that. So he let it lie. After that, it happened more and more, until it was just part of the massage.

If they were walking somewhere private, Tony’s hand started brushing his ass, until eventually it just landed there, and didn’t move. Again, he let it lie. Then Tony started squeezing a bit. The first time, Peter jumped a bit and looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye. Tony was looking at him, with a calculating gaze, and Peter knew better than to say anything.

The first time Tony’s hand slipped down to grope him during a massage, his heart started racing. But still, he kept quiet. Nothing was worse than Tony’s disappointment. He could deal with this. And if he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was someone else’s lips on his neck, hand on his cock. And pretending it was someone else, he could enjoy it. When the hand slipped beneath his pants, beneath his boxers, to find his hard length and wrap around it, he couldn’t hold back his groan. As it started moving, slowly, then gaining speed, harder, until it was just this side of painful. As another hand joined it, to cup his balls, squeezing them. Teeth scraping his neck, nibbling his ear. Rough pants of breath sending shivers down his spine. Until he was cumming, body going rigid, spurts of cum being caught in the hands surrounding him. He felt  Tony someone, grinding against his ass, frantic, and then a faint wetness, coinciding with a groan in his ear, a bite on his neck. And then it was over, hands removed, body backing up. Tony stood near him, wiping his hands, face flushed, asking him about what he was working on.

Over the next few weeks, it became a regular thing. He would just close his eyes and go with it. It felt good. He was young and almost always ready to go. He almost started looking forward to it. And he would find evermore elaborate, expensive, gifts waiting for him. He knew it would change though, the stakes would go higher. He didn’t know if he could just continue. But his relationship with Tony, when he wasn’t being sexual, was amazing. They had the best conversations, and could discuss theories for hours. He spent all of his time at the tower now, he even had a guest room that was accumulating more and more of his things.

Finally, the next stage started. While he was receiving the hand job, the hand that was cupping his balls moved around to his ass, slipping between the crack, drifting over his furled hole. His breath hitched and he froze. Could he do this? Was it worth it? Closing his eyes again, he inched himself back a bit, giving…Tony…better access. He heard a groan in his ear, and he felt the hand disappear, only to quickly reappear, covered in a slick, cool gel. Circling his entrance, it dipped in, causing him to jump, even though he was expecting it.

He felt it sink down all the way, until Tony’s palm was cupping his ass. He slid it in and out a few times, before letting a second finger join the first. The stretch burned a bit, but didn’t really hurt. They sank into him, turning this way and that, like they were searching for something, when all of a sudden, it felt like lightning had struck his body. He stiffened and couldn’t help the yelp/groan that left his mouth.

“Ah, there it is…” Tony murmured in his ear. It was the first time either of them had spoken while doing whatever they were doing. His fingers continued moving, brushing up against whatever that was (his prostate, his brain was saying, but he couldn’t listen to his brain right now), over and over, until Peter was thrusting his hips back, chasing the feeling. He vaguely felt Tony add another finger, scissoring them and spreading him, but he made a point to keep brushing that spot. Just as Peter was about to cum, he felt the fingers be removed completely, and he couldn’t help the whimper that left his mouth. Tony chuckled and pushed him to stand up. Heart in his throat, knowing this was it, he stood and felt his pants being slid down to his ankles, followed by his boxers. He felt Tony’s hands on his hips, bringing him back a step and bending him over. Then one hand disappeared and a moment later he felt something pushing at his entrance. His breath stuttered as he felt more and more pressure, until, with a POP, he felt himself be breached. Tony waited for him to catch his breath, before slowly sliding in further, an inch at a time, until finally he was as far as he could go.

With his hands braced on the table, he felt Tony withdraw almost all the way, before returning, a little more forcefully than the first time. He did it again, this time angling his hips differently, and when he shoved in, he brushed over Peter’s prostate, causing him to whimper. That seemed to spur Tony on, and he felt his hands grab his hips, holding him in place, as Tony started slamming repeatedly into his prostate, causing Peter to sob in pleasure. He opened his mouth, allowing his moans and sobs to be heard as the pleasure started tightening in his stomach. His hips were stuttering under Tony’s grip, as he couldn’t help trying to push back, meeting Tony’s thrusts.

“Oh, kid, you feel so good around my cock. I knew you would, I’ve waited so long for this! Oh God, tell Daddy how much you want it!”

It was just one more step in this path that he was committed to, so…“Daddy, you feel so good, you make me feel so good! I never knew what I was missing! I want you so bad, never let me go! Daddy!” The last word came out in a screechy moan as Tony reached around to tug at his cock, and he immediately came all over his hand. He felt his hole clenching around Tony’s cock, as Tony started slamming into him with abandon, his hips starting to stutter, and then he felt a warm wetness filling him up. He collapsed down onto the table, Tony collapsing on top of him, as they both tried catching their breath. He felt small kisses on his neck and the top of his back, and then felt Tony pull out of him, with a squelching sound that was so dirty. He felt him pull up first his own pants, and then Peter’s, giving his lower back a small massage when they were up. Then he felt a pat on his ass and he was lowered back over onto the stool. Tony stepped back over to his side and gave a slight smirk as Peter couldn’t help the wince that came over his face as he sat.

“So, how’s your new project going, kid?” And that was that. The rest of the day, as Peter felt the cum dripping out of his sloppy ass, it was business as usual. That night, Peter went to his room in the tower and took a long bath. He would have to go home one of these nights, he hadn’t done that in weeks, and he missed May. He finally got out of the jetted tub, all of his muscles relaxed, and threw on the fluffy robe that Tony had gotten him a few months ago. He walked back into his room (and it was his room now, he had more things here than he did at home) and was surprised to see Tony waiting at the foot of his bed.

“Hey kid, just wanted to let you know I picked something up for you! I was so excited, I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow!”

Peter raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything as Tony pulled him over to look at his phone. There on the screen, was a picture of the most beautiful, gorgeous, awe inspiring, Maserati he had ever seen.

“Wha?! For me?!” He couldn’t believe it! It was the most amazing, luxurious thing he had ever owned!

“Yeah, you’ve been working so hard lately, I just wanted to spoil you a bit. You like it?”

“Oh my God, I love it! Thank you Tony!” he cried, throwing his arms around him in a hug.

“It was my pleasure!” Tony replied with a little smirk. He tossed Peter the keys, winked, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Peter sank down onto the bed, clutching the keys to his chest. He shifted a bit to relieve the uncomfortableness, laid back, and smiled, humming a bit to himself. There was a concert coming up that he wouldn’t mind backstage tickets to. He would have to talk to Ned about it on the phone in the lab tomorrow. Maybe he would wear those tight shorts Tony liked on him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate ending that has no dub-con. It directly follows chapter 1.

Over the next few weeks, Tony kept his distance. He still took care of Peter, still made sure he ate, still would leave random things at his station, but there was always at least a foot of space between them at all times. This should have made Peter happy. Tony was respecting his wishes. So why did he miss the crowded feeling? The little massages? The hugs? Tony was a guy, and Peter was straight. Wasn’t he? Yes. Yes he was.

With that in mind, he decided it was time for him to date. It wasn’t that he wanted to be close to  _ Tony _ per se, just that he was a teenage boy craving contact. So he went up to MJ the next day at school, and just asked her out. Cause he was smooth like that.

“Peter. Did you just ask me out? I think that’s what I got out between the umms and errs.”

He had a feeling MJ was laughing at him. But he just straightened his shoulders and nodded.

“Okay, sure, why not. But you’re paying loser.”

He could do that. Thanks to Tony. He wondered what Tony was doing. Probably in a meeting. He’d probably be upset when Peter told him he was skipping a weekend. Maybe he should cancel...NO! No, he was going to go on this date, watch a movie in a dark theater, maybe even get a kiss. He was going to be normal.

Telling Tony was harder than he thought it would be. At first, when he said he needed the night off, Tony just got worried, asking if everything was all right. When Peter told him that it was for a date, he saw Tony’s face fall, before it was quickly blanked out, then replaced with a smile. But not a real smile. His press smile. It was the first time it had been directed at Peter. He didn’t like it.

“Oh, that’s great then, Pete. Go out, have some fun!” Tony said jovially. Too jovially. He was faking it. But this was something Peter had to do. He wasn’t gay. So he couldn’t make Tony happy.

Later that week, when he went to meet MJ at the theater (he had offered to pick her up, she had rolled her eyes and said she wasn’t helpless, and didn’t want to be stuck to his whims), he was busily trying to convince himself that the pit in his stomach was excitement, not dread.

“Sup loser. You ready to get this shindig started?” MJ jumped at him from behind, causing him to twirl with a little cry. Or, uh, jump back threateningly with a manly yell. Yeah, that was better. He already had the tickets purchased, so they went to stand in the concession line. 

After they got their snacks (including popcorn to share, because that’s what you  _ did _ on a date!), they went into the theater and took their seats. He usually liked center row, center seat, but MJ wanted the back row, center, so she could throw popcorn at people who talked.

Once the movie started, he waited until she put her hand in the bucket, then reached over to brush her hand with his. Like in the movies. She looked at him like she was holding back a laugh, and just held the bucket out to him. Then, he tried to do the stretch reach to put his arm around her shoulders, but when his hand was in the air, she reached up, grabbed it, pushed it back to his lap, and then let go. After that, he gave up and just watched the movie. Which actually turned out to be pretty good.

After the movie, they went to dinner, which ended up just as awkward as the movie. It seemed like MJ was laughing at him the whole time, and he didn’t know why. At the end of the night, he decided he still had to go for it. So he held on to her hand, leaned in, kissed her lips...and felt nothing. Where were the sparks, the excitement? Even just a fraction of what he felt when Tony brushed his neck with his lips. When Tony stood so close behind him. When Tony ran his hands down his arms. Oh.

“MJ. Um. MJ, I think I’m gay.” Oh man, she was gonna be so mad! He took her out, he kissed her, and now he’s telling her he’s gay.

“Yeah. I know loser. I was just waiting for you to catch up. Have you already figured out who you’re gay for, or do I have to help you there, too?” She just looked at him, unimpressed after she stopped talking.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think I got that. Finally.” He stuttered out, scraping his shoe on the sidewalk.

“Well, finally. Go get ‘im, tiger.” With an actual smile this time, MJ waved him off in the direction of the tower. Without thinking too much about it, he just followed his feet, until they led him to the doors at the tower. Going to the elevators, he asked Friday to send him to the lab, knowing that’s where Tony would be.

Stepping out into the lab, he saw Tony’s head jerk up, knowing there were very few people that Friday would let in without asking him. His face lit up when he saw Peter, but immediately dropped into confusion.

“Peter? Hey, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you here, but you were on a date. You  _ were _ on a date, right? That was tonight? That’s why I wasn’t worried when you didn’t come. Did I get the date wrong? Are you okay? Did you -”

Peter stepped forward and cut off Tony’s rambling by kissing him. And there were the sparks. Tony went still, but then pressed against Peter’s chest, pushing him away. Confused, and a little upset, he looked up at Tony. Had he changed his mind? Had Peter waited too long?

“Pete? What’s going on? I thought you didn’t want this, that you were straight? Did I pressure you? I didn’t mean to if I did. I’m here for you with no strings, you don’t have to do this.” Tony looked ready to cry. He really thought he had made Peter feel like he had no choice.

“Tony, no! No, I want this. I went on my date tonight. I tried to do all the date things. I even kissed her.” Tony’s face fell even more at this, so Peter hurried on, “But I felt nothing! No sparks, no excitement, nothing! I just kept thinking that you felt better. That your arms were the ones that were exciting. So I told MJ that I was gay. And you know what she said?” By this time, Tony’s eyebrows were almost in his hairline, and he shook his head, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “She said she already knew. I guess it’s been obvious to everyone but me, that I like you. And not as a mentor. I want this Tony. I want  _ you _ !”

Like a damn had broken, Tony surged forward, pulling Peter towards him, slanting his mouth over his. He licked at Peter’s lips, and when they opened, thrust his tongue inside. His hands reached behind Peter, one climbing his back to his neck, the other grabbing his ass, pulling him closer, grinding his already hardening cock against Peter’s.

Pulling his mouth away, Tony ground out, “Tell me now, if you don’t want it. I’ll back off, I won’t pressure you. I’m here for whatever you want, Pete.”

Already flushed, and harder than he’d ever been in his eighteen years on this earth, Peter growled back, “Tony, I want it. I want you to fuck me. I want you to stick your fat cock in my little hole and wreck it.”

Tony’s face flashed surprised, and very turned on, as he questioned, “What the fuck, Peter? Where’d that come from? Didn’t you think you were straight until tonight?”

Blushing a bit, Peter lowered his head as he mumbled out, “I may have watched gay porn.”

Tony chuckled, raising Peter’s head back up, so he was looking at him. “That may have been a clue that you weren’t so straight sweetheart.”

Peter’s cock jumped at Tony calling him sweetheart. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Tony’s, running his hands up his chest to lock behind Tony’s neck.

“Maybe, maybe not. All I know is I want you to fuck me. And I don’t want to wait.” Peter purred into Tony’s mouth, feeling Tony’s already hard cock get even harder.

“Well, I did tell you that I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want me to, but the minute you did, you were mine. So I guess you’re mine.”

With that, Tony took charge of the kiss, licking into his mouth, grinding together. He reached under Peter’s shirt, running his hands up his chest, around his back, down to his ass. When he got to his pants, he brought his hands around to the front, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Then he ran his hand back to his ass, underneath his jeans, underneath his boxers. He cupped his cheeks and pulled them apart, letting his fingers run into the crack. Peter couldn’t help the moan leaving his body as Tony rubbed his finger around his furled entrance.

Tony swallowed it up, groaning back into Peter’s mouth. He walked them backwards over to his desk, and pulled his hands away just long enough to reach into a drawer and pull out some lube.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him and Tony just chuckled, saying, “Always be prepared. Isn’t that the boy scouts motto?”

“Yes, but I highly doubt  _ you _ were a boy scout.”

Tony didn’t deign to answer, just leaning back to kiss him again, while pulling his pants and boxers down. Pulling back, he turned Peter around, pushing him towards the desk, so that he was bent over, ass in the air. Peter expected to feel Tony’s fingers again, but this time, when Tony pulled his ass cheeks apart, he felt a hot breath against his hole, right before Tony proceeded to lick a strip from his perineum up, ending with his tongue pushing in. He let out a yelp, then couldn’t help pushing back onto Tony’s tongue, which was fucking into him. He felt a finger join the tongue, then another. Tony started scissoring his fingers, opening him up, adding a third finger, spreading him. Peter was whimpering, and begging, he couldn’t think, all he could feel was Tony fingering him and eating him out.

Tony finally stepped back, removing his fingers, causing Peter to whimper some more. Tony lightly smacked his ass, then pulled his own pants and boxers down. Stepping back to Peter, he reached down, massaging the globes of his ass, spreading him apart. “Ah, baby, your little hole looks so good, just waiting for me to fill it, all gaping and fluttering, begging for me. You ready?”

Peter nodded his head as quickly as possible, beyond speech at this point. He felt Tony line himself up, adding more lube, and then he felt a pressure against his entrance. He felt a pop, and Tony slid in, not stopping until he was fully seated. He took a minute, letting Peter get accustomed to it, before he started moving, an inch out, then back in, another inch, then back in. He changed his angle every time on the way in, until one thrust made Peter yelp. It felt like lightning! Tony pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, directly hitting that spot again. Then again. And again. 

Peter was a sobbing, moaning wreck, gibberish leaving his mouth, trying to move his hips back on Tony as well as he could, chasing that feeling. Tony leaned forward, kissing all over his back and neck, everywhere he could reach. He reached around with one of his hands, grabbing Peter’s cock, and started stroking it in rhythm with his own thrusts. He went harder and harder until he was slamming in with everything he had, the sound of skin slapping together filling the lab.

Finally, with one last thrust and a twist on Peter’s cock, they were coming together, Peter all over the desk, Tony pulling out to come over his back. Peter just lay there for a moment, catching his breath, thoughts swirling in his head. He felt Tony leave, then come back with a cloth to clean him up. He stood up, pulling his clothing back on, and turning around to see Tony.

“You okay, kid? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Was it good for you?” Tony looked torn between being elated and sated, and being anxious for Peter.

“I’m fine Tony. No, I didn’t feel any pain, and it was  _ really _ good for me. Like so good, I want to do it again, and again, until you get sick of me.” He smiled and stepped closer to Tony, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you. You made my first time really special, and I’m so glad that it was with you.”

Tony finally smiled back, wrapping his arms around Peter, pulling him in as he stepped back, sitting on one of the tables. He kissed him back, softly, gently, with love shining in his eyes. 

“I’m glad, Peter. It may not have been my first time, but it was still special for me because it was my first time with  _ you _ . First of hopefully many.” Tony said, laughing a bit at the end.

“Oh, yeah. Many, many. You can’t get rid of me now. You’re stuck with me.” Peter murmured, kissing on Tony’s neck.

“I think I can live with that. I really, really do.”


End file.
